AniMat's Classic Reviews
AniMat's Classic Reviews is a web series created by Mat Brunett (aka AniMat) that began at the beginning of 2013. The series is a spin-off of the original AniMat's Reviews. It's just like AniMat's Reviews, but here, he reviews animated films released in the years 2009 and below. Like the original series he rates a film by it's story, it's animation, it's characters, and sometimes, it's songs. In 2011, when the AniMat's Seals of Approval and Garbage were added to his original series, he added them in this series when it was created in 2013 which are awarded to the best and worst animated films he reviews respectively. So far, the only film he reviewed in the series that is not in the traditional format and more vlog-styled (similar to his review of Cloudy 2) is Where the Dead Go to Die. When someone e-mails a request to him of what animated film they want him to review, AniMat writes it down and places it in the animation hat. At the end of each review, he'll pull out a title in the hat, and whichever one it is gets reviewed next. But it only happens once a month. Another option is to request one to him by pledging the full amount on Patreon. Season 2013 *AniMat's Classic Reviews - My Neighbor, Totoro *AniMat's Classic Reviews - Bionicle: Mask of Light *AniMat's Classic Reviews - The Care Bears Movie *AniMat's Classic Reviews - The Secret of Kells *AniMat's Classic Reviews - The King and I *AniMat's Classic Reviews - Waltz with Bashir *AniMat's Classic Reviews - The Wild Season 2014 *AniMat's Classic Reviews - DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp * AniMat's Classic Reviews - The Thief and the Cobbler: Recobbled Cut *AniMat's Classic Reviews - Batman: Mask of the Phantasm *AniMat's Classic Reviews - The Animatrix *AniMat's Classic Reviews - Jetsons: The Movie *AniMat's Classic Reviews - FernGully: The Last Rainforest *AniMat's Classic Reviews - Cloudy with of a Chance of Meatballs *AniMat's Classic Reviews - South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut *AniMat's Classic Reviews - The Legend of the Titanic * AniMat's Classic Reviews - Chico and Rita * AniMat's Classic Reviews - 9 * AniMat's Classic Reviews - A Bug's Life Season 2015 * AniMat's Classic Reviews - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * AniMat's Classic Reviews - Balto * AniMat's Classic Reviews - The Flight of Dragons * AniMat's Classic Reviews - A Scanner Darkly * AniMat's Classic Reviews - THE WORST ANIMATED FILM EVER (Where the Dead Go to Die) * AniMat's Classic Reviews - Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure * AniMat's Classic Reviews - Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva * AniMat's Classic Reviews - Princess Mononoke * AniMat's Classic Reviews - Team America: World Police * AniMat's Classic Reviews - The Iron Giant * AniMat's Classic Reviews - Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World * AniMat's Classic Reviews - Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic * AniMat's Classic Reviews - Happily Ever After * AniMat's Classic Reviews - Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Season 2016 * AniMat's Classic Reviews - Surf's UpAniMat's Classic Reviews - Surf's Up * AniMat's Classic Reviews - Foodfight! * AniMat's Classic Reviews - Yellow Submarine * AniMat's Classic Reviews - Animal Farm * AniMat's Classic Reviews - Gay Purr-ee * AniMat's Classic Reviews - Watership Down * AniMat’s Classic Reviews - Chicken Little * AniMat's Classic Reviews - The Sword in the Stone * AniMat's Classic Reviews - Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) * AniMat's Classic Reviews - The Simpsons Movie * AniMat's Classic Reviews - Justice League: The New Frontier * AniMat's Classic Reviews - Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film For Theaters * AniMat's Classic Reviews - The Phantom Tollbooth * AniMat's Classic Reviews - The BFG Season 2017 Category:Series Category:AniMat's Reviews